Highschool Sweethearts
by EOLoveIsTrueLove
Summary: It started in highschool!Major EO!What eles could it be?
1. Prom Night Reveled

Olivia Benson was sitting at her desk in the back lauging away with her bestfriends Alex Cabot and Casey Novak.Elliot Stabler was fighting with his EX girlfriend Kathy Johnson.His bestfriend Odafin "Fin" Tutuola was sitting there making faces behind Kathys back laughing with his girlfriend Kelly.Elliot and Kathys fight got worse since prom.Elliot and Kathy broke up so Elliot started dating Olivia who's EX Trever was now dating Kathy.See Elliot had always loved Kathy but Olivia was his true love,he just had to get it though that thick ass head of his.Then Kathy comes up preganat.They are only in highschool..and shes having a baby? 

"Are you sure?"Elliot asked Kathy quietly.

"Hell yeah I am sure.But I just don't know if um...its yours."Kathy said biting her lip.

"WHAT?"Elliot yelled causing Liv and Fin to turn around."What do you mean?Well I know we haven't been together since the prom but its only been 1 week."

"I know but prom..me...Trever...come on dont make me spell it out!"Kathy said quieting down.

"You...you whore!"Elliot exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you and Olivia,the biggest slut on school,didn't have sex prom night."

"No we didn't and shes not a slut!"

"Rightttttt...and i'm the richest bitch in the world!"Kathy implied sarcasticlly.

"Well you got the "bitch" part right!"Elliot said loudly this time causing Liv and Fin to come over.

Fin and Kelly went to calm Kathy down but she pushed them and walked away.Olivia went over to Elliot and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.He wrapped his arms around her wait and returned the kiss then the teacher walked in!

"Hello,class im Mrs.Wahaj.Mr.Revero is absent today.Attendence?"

"Over there!"One of the students said pointing to a blue folder.

"Already then?Ahhh...okay here we are.Benson?"

"Over here."Olivia rang

"Cassidy?"

"Oh hes absent today...sick or somthing."Olivia said.

"Only the slut would now,huh?"Kathy said loud enough that Liv could hear her.

"You know what Kat?You need to shut the fuck up right know!"Olivia said standing up and starting to go hit Kathy when Elliot got up and grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"You cant hit her!"Elliot said pulling Olivias desk close to his.

"Why the hell not?"

"Shes preganat...shhhh!"Elliot said covering Livs mouth with his hand.

"HaHa..little slut!"Olivia said sitting down leaving everyone guessing why the fuck Olivia didnt just beat Kathys ass!

"GIRLS!One more time and its detention..the both of you!"Mrs.Wahaj yelled.

After class Olivia ushered out of the class with Elliot.As she put away her stuff she asked Elliot...

"Whos the daddy?"

"Huh?Oh the slut..oh yeah...she dont know she thinks its Trevers."Elliot said slamming his locker.

"Ohhh?We better get to lunch before all the desert is gone.Im starving!"Olivia said as she started walking then noticed Elliot was just standing there watching her strut her stuff."You coming Stabler?"

"Huh...what...oh yeah...I am coming!"Elliot said running up to Liv and picking her up then running to the lunchroom as they laughed histerically.

"Put me down!Baby please?"Olivia begged.

"Well..if you wanna be like that!"Elliot said as he put her down and they walked hand in hand into the lunchroom.


	2. Lunch time lovers

"Hey Liv,you gonna sit with us today?"Alex said as Liv and Elliot walked into the lunch room. 

"El...wanna sit with us or Kathy so the two of you can _talk_ about the baby?"Olivia said sarcasticlly.

"Ah..you guys!"Elliot said putting his hand on Livs lower back and then walking to the table.

"There's only one seat left."Olivia said.

"Sit!"Elliot said pulling Liv into his lap.

"Ahhh...thanks baby!"Olivia said wrapping her arms around Elliots neck and pulling his into a passionate kiss.

"Gees!Get a room!"Casey said as she got up to go get her food.

"Give us the key and it will be our pleasure."Elliot said returning the kiss as they got up and went over to the counter to get lunch.

Liv grabbd a salad and a slice of cake.El grabbed a burger and soda.

"Why no desert baby?"Liv said sitting back down on El's lap.

"I just though I'd eat yours!"Elliot said seductively.

"Oh well in that case I thought I'd be the one giving it to you!"Olivia said putting a peice of cake in Elliot mouth.

"Thats sexy!"Elliot said rubbing Liv's thigh.

"Ay gurl what you be tring to do to El?"Fin asked sitting down at the table with the gang.

"Just teasing!"Olivia said running her hand though Elliots hair!

"It sure is working too!"Elliot said acting like the victium of Olivia's body.

"Hey Liv?"Alex asked.

"What?"

"You gonna be at cheerleading pratice today?"

"Ahh...yeah...why?"

"Well since Kathys not going to be there you get the place of Captian."Alex said grabbing her tray to go dump it.

"Thats hot!"Elliot said.

"What?"Liv asked kinda confused.

"Me the football player dating the cheerleading captian.We were made for each other."Elliot said kissing Liv.

"I could of told you that a while ago!"Casey said noticing the look between Liv and El.It was passion and heat that came between them...nothing eles!

After school they all spent up and went to thier after school activitys!By the time Liv got home it was 7:30 pm.Her mom was passed out on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in hr hand.Liv walked over and took the bottle,through it out,and covered her mother up.She could stand seeing her mom like this so she called Elliot.

"Elliot?"Olivia said as the phone was picked up.

"Hey babe!Whats up?"Elliot said happy to hear his babys voice.

"Can you come get me?"Olivia asked hopeing that El would say yeah!

"Oh..of course.When you want me to be there?"

"Give me like 20 minutes.I gotta get out of this uniform and take a shower!"

"Come on baby...take it off!"Elliot said playfully.

"You can have your share of that when you get here!I gotta go!"

"Okay see ya in 20!"

"Alright,bye babe love ya!"

"Love ya bye!"Elliot said hanging up the phone!

_"God I love him!"_Olivia said to herself as she got in the shower!

_"Gosh I love her!"_Elliot said to himself!


End file.
